


Dareth shiral

by b_liss_ko, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Огороженные от мира стеной дождя, кругом света и сдвоенным магическим барьером, они болтали так, будто не было десятка лет расставания и голодной сосущей тоски.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Dareth shiral

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Within the Deep Roads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356724) by [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko), [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020). 



Гарри шел за отрядом гарлоков третий день. До гномьих владений оставались считанные лиги, а там и проходы к Глубинным тропам, и провал операции. Карты показывали обширную сеть пещер в округе, и Гарри мутило от одной мысли, что придется лезть под землю и искать там порождений тьмы, возможно, безрезультатно. 

Внезапно в отдалении раздался звук, который ни один маг не спутает ни с чем другим — сухой треск цепной молнии. По нервам Гарри будто прошлись тупой пилой. Он поспешил в сторону звука — неведомому магу может пригодиться любая помощь. 

Отряд врагов уже ушел вперед, а прикрывающий его отход гарлок-маг сражался один на один с долийским эльфом. Гарри не успел войти на поляну, как бой был окончен — обгорелый труп гарлока лежал на камнях. Долиец вскинул голову, и Гарри потрясённо замер. Он много лет не видел этого лица, но спутать его с кем-то было попросту невозможно. 

— Святая Андрасте… Драко? 

Посох в руках эльфа затрещал электрическими разрядами. 

— Поттер? Ого, вот это встреча. Форму такую, надо признать, я менее всего ожидал увидеть на тебе. Серые стражи, серьезно? 

— О, заткнись, они спасли меня, Малфой. Мне было 17, и я умирал. 

— Хм, ну хоть понятно теперь, что ты делаешь в этой глуши. Пойдешь за этими, — Драко кивнул в сторону гор, — к Тропам? Один? 

— У меня нет выбора. Они опасны, убили кучу народа. Залижут раны и выползут обратно. А вот что делаешь в горах ты? Ближайший табор ваших в трех днях отсюда, не меньше. 

— Они не мои, а я не их. Я путешествую один. 

Малфой задумчиво посмотрел на очертания гор невдалеке. Гарри залюбовался его чудн _ы_ м профилем, по давней привычке подмечая детали: тени под глазами, валласлин, сжатые плотно губы. Волосы Малфоя, казавшиеся ему такими длинными в детстве, теперь почти достигали колен. Весь облик эльфа невероятно гипнотизировал. 

Драко перехватил его взгляд и нахмурился. 

— Я пойду с тобой, — спокойно констатировал он. — В пещерах лучше держать спину прикрытой. 

— Мы не виделись 10 лет, я тебя совсем не знаю. Думаешь, так запросто доверюсь? 

— Тебе нужна моя биография? Отступник Драко Малфой. Жил в башне Круга в Ферелдене. С тобой. Спал, ел, учился — тоже с тобой. Сбежал из Башни — без тебя. 

Последние слова он произнес, тыча пальцем в нагрудник Гарри. 

— Меня принял клан долийцев, доучился я уже у них. Путешествую один. Приятно познакомиться. Конец биографии. 

Тон Драко смущал, он говорил негромко, а вся его фигура выражала усталость. Гарри вздохнул. 

— Ладно, идем. Надо догнать их поскорее. Скоро стемнеет. 

— И польёт. 

Гарри вывел из подлеска лошадь, Драко ожидаемо свистнул галлу. Она вышла из леса, огромная, на ее рогах, казалось, можно было повесить парочку врагов. Вскочив в седла, Гарри и Драко рысью направились в сторону гор, за которыми медленно исчезало солнце.

***

Отчётливые следы вражеского отряда обнаружились у неприметной щели в скале. Гарри с трудом подавил стон отчаяния. Все-таки Глубинные Тропы, будь они неладны. Малфой оставался молчаливо-задумчивым. У входа в пещеру он втянул воздух и брезгливо поморщился.

— У тебя же есть карты этих проклятых нор, правда? Иначе я туда не полезу. 

Гарри сразу почувствовал себя гораздо уверенней. 

— Ты ни разу не был под землёй, Драко? 

— Не назвал бы это худшим достижением в своей жизни, Поттер. Я не гном, чтобы вгрызаться в землю. Да и Мор не лучшее время… 

Договорить он не успел, на камнях полыхнула огненная печать, и Гарри еле успел оттолкнуть Драко с линий на земле. Следом из пещеры вылетел раскалённый шар, и пришлось срочно прятаться за валунами. 

— Вспомним уроки, Поттер? Наше фирменное? 

— О ДА. 

От удара посохом по земле в сторону пещеры зазмеилась узкая трещина, и из нее в глубь пещеры хлынул поток воды. От Драко пахнуло озоном и запахом елового леса, навершие его посоха засветилось и притянуло с неба ветвистую молнию. Она ударила в воду, ослепила светом и пропала. Из пещеры вывалился исходящий паром гарлок и издох прямо в проходе. 

Драко победно улыбался. Гарри подумал о том, как мало он изменился. Триумф по-прежнему делал из Малфоя надменное и прекрасное божество. Сердце томительно заныло, а в голове стало восхитительно пусто. Воспоминания о теплом и сладком Драко в темных закоулках их Круга магов затопили на секунду все мысли и так же быстро схлынули, стоило только встретить отрезвляющий взгляд. 

— Пошли, Поттер, посчитаем трупы. Должно быть восемь.

*******

— И тогда хранительница Халани подарила мне эту галлу. Сказала, что она соответствует размеру моего самолюбия.

Гарри смеялся как сумасшедший над похождениями Драко среди долийцев. В свете крошечного костерка дурные эльфийские глаза шально сияли. 

— Размер ее рогов, конечно, впечатляет. Это тоже какой-то не очень тонкий намек? 

— Пффф, Поттер, как низко! 

Снаружи пещеры бушевала буря. Огороженные от мира стеной дождя, кругом света и сдвоенным магическим барьером, они болтали так, будто не было десятка лет расставания и голодной сосущей тоски. Истории сменяли одна другую, пока Драко не затронул тему инициации в Серые стражи. 

— Так, выходит, тебе осталось жить… сколько? Лет десять еще? 

— Наверное. — Гарри усмехнулся. — Я все равно выторговал у забвения больше лет, чем мне полагалось. 

Драко порывисто вскочил и плюхнулся на лежак рядом с Гарри. 

— Это судьба. Долбаный рок. Я не знал, Поттер, честно. Никогда не хотел бы для тебя такого! арррр! Ты сам не ушел со мной из Круга! Мог бы не умирать от яда порождений сейчас! 

Гарри похлопал Драко по руке. 

— Да уймись ты, не собираюсь я пока умирать! 

— Как ты не понимаешь, я проживу еще сто лет, зная, что тебя нет! И что это моя вина тоже! 

Лицо Гарри стало непроницаемым, будто опустилась маска. Он вперился взглядом в костер и, кажется, перестал дышать. 

— Это было… Больно. Я думал, что забыл, каково это — пожинать плоды твоего эгоизма. Спасибо, что напомнил. 

— Да я же просто хочу сказать, что мне не все равно, Гарри! Думаешь, я все забыл? Нет! Думаешь, не скучал? Да я выл и не мог места себе найти! У меня вся воля ушла на то, чтобы убежать! Я даже не думал, что у меня ее столько! Как не думал, что у меня хватит смелости сказать тебе это в лицо. Однако же… 

Драко провел ладонью по спине Гарри. Взлохматил его волосы. Робко мазнул пальцами по скуле. Гарри повернулся и взял лицо Драко в ладони. 

— Я сейчас тебя поцелую, а ты не убежишь, хорошо? 

Драко подумал, что даже возникни у него такая мысль, ватные ноги не позволили бы. 

Поцелуй вышел лучше, чем он мог себе представить — нежный, совсем не робкий, дразняще-сладкий.

*******

Трещал огонь, в глубине пещеры гулко капала вода. На лежаке поверх смятых колючих одеял Серый страж Поттер проигрывал битву с эльфийской мантией. Терпение его, и без того не бесконечное, стремительно иссякало. Гарри яростно поцеловал Драко, сдался и задрал шелковый, пропитанный магией подол. Ладони скользнули по странным гольфам, заменявшим Малфою обувь, легли на гладкие бедра и стремительно задрали мантию выше талии. «Благослови Андрасте эльфов и отсутствие у них белья», — искренне помолился Гарри: вид обнаженного до груди Драко был несказанно соблазнительным.

Гарри поцеловал колено Драко, медленно развел его ноги в стороны, поставил несколько засосов на внутренней стороне бедра, вызвав мучительный стон. Нестерпимо хотелось сделать Малфою приятно. Вставший член притягивал взгляд, Гарри облизал губы и, склонившись еще ниже, взял его в рот. Всхлипы Малфоя были слаще патоки, его тело вздрагивало и покрывалось мурашками. Кончая, Драко низко стонал, а потом отчаянно целовал Гарри в испачканный собственным семенем рот.

*******

— В паре часов отсюда есть трактир. Хороший. Там чистое постельное белье и горячая вода. И масло, Гарри.

— Можем выдвигаться прямо сейчас.


End file.
